


Shatterproof

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eun Sae loves the way Min Yeop kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatterproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> Written for Rana over at [**wishkisses**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/wishkisses/). I made her beta too.

Eun Sae loves the way Min Yeop kisses her. Not that she'd ever dream of telling him that - it's much more fun to critique his technique, to make him try again, and again, and again, until she says that's enough for now and he should try again tomorrow. Min Yeop treats her like she's made of china or glass, as if she'd shatter if he holds her too tight. He curls his hands around her like she's precious, holds her as if his life depends on it, moans in the back of his throat so she can feel it with her whole body when she bites delicately at his lip.

He kisses her carefully, that's the best word she's come up with for it. With care. Like she's worth caring about, like he might break her heart if he doesn't pay attention. She wonders if that's what won her over - the way he's so big and clumsy, and the way he takes so much care over kissing her, the way he pulls her up against him as if he's going to keep her safe from the world. (Eun Sae thinks the world probably needs more keeping safe from her; that's okay, a warning would spoil the surprise anyway. They don't know what's going to hit them, and neither does Min Yeop. That's the way she likes it.)

Generally, all of Min Yeop's cautiousness goes out of the window when things progress beyond kisses, but that's fine. She likes that too.


End file.
